


on my own

by reallyraduniverse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Valentine's Day, Why Did I Write This?, gay ships are yay ships, i hate valentine's day lmao, yeet, yurio is an angry baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Yuri sees couples around him and feels as if he's all by himself. Luckily, Otabek is there to show him that he's not.{Kind of a Valentine's Day fic}





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so weak for them.  
> So in this I'd say that our little Yurio is around 18, almost 19, so everyone else would also be around three to four years older as well.  
> 

Yuri Plisetsky hates Valentine's Day. He hates couples, and he hates romance. It's not even the damned holiday yet, but apparently romance is in the air a day or so early. All he wants to do is go home, but he's  stuck at the rink, surrounded by couples. Viktor and Yuuri are talking about their plans, and Mila won't shut up about Sara. He lets out a loud, irritated sigh, and steps off of the rink. His phone immediately chimes, lighting up his bag. He knows that it's Otabek, his friend normally texts around this time. A bright smile lights up Yuri's face, and from a distance, Georgi wonders if the blonde even knows that he's in love. Yuuri also notices the smile, nudges Viktor, and heads over to Yuri. 

The blonde's smile fades when he sees Katsudon, and is replaced with a sneer. 

"What do you want, piggy?" He snaps, turning off his phone. 

"Oh, well I-" Yuuri breaks off nervously, glancing around to see if anyone's watching. Viktor and Mila are now talking with Georgi, the three of them laughing together. "Yurio, I know you hate Valentine's Day, but is it because you're lonely?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"I've always hated that stupid holiday." Yuri snaps, his eyebrows furrowing into a vicious glare. "It's useless."

"Well, uh- is there someone that you, uh- that you might want to spend that day with? You know, someone special?"

His mind screams  _Beka!_ but Yuri's mouth says "No!"

"Oh-" Yuuri almost seems disappointed by his answer, but his face shows guilty signs of panic, which Yuri finds quite odd. "Are you sure? No one? Not even Otabek?"

"Wh-" Yuri feels as if there's a wildfire dancing across his face. "Why the hell would you think that?! We're just friends! We're just… friends…" His gone of voice tells Yuuri everything, and the dark haired male sees his opportunity. 

"Yurio, would you be happy if Otabek spent Valentine's Day with you?" He questions softly, gently, just in case Yuri might cry. 

"Maybe." He flicks his bangs away from his eyes. _He needs a haircut,_ Yuuri notes. "Yes… God,  _yes_ , I want to spend Valentine's Day with Beka, leave me alone!" He swear Yuuri cracks a smug smile, one that says "Oh, I knew all along!" Yuri wants to punch him. 

"You should tell him, Yurio."

"Hell no. You're crazy." He snaps, huffing. 

"Don't you at least want to know if he likes you that way too?" 

He does. He's dying to know if his Beka loves him the same way. The pig has a point, but Yuri doesn't want to just give up without a fight.

"No! I'll tell him when I want to! You're not my mom!"

"No, I'm not." Yuuri agrees quickly. "But if you love him, let him know." With that, he turns on his heel and goes to talk with Mila, Georgi, and his beloved husband. Yuri glares daggers after him. 

* * *

 

After practice, Yuri spends many hours thinking about Yuuri's words. He does love Otabek, but he doesn't want to say anything, not yet. It's his secret, his little secret that keeps him up at night thinking. 

So he decides to tell Otabek. 

He never thought he would say "I love you" over text, but here he is, nervously typing. 

_Hey, Beka. Can we talk?_

**Of course, Yura. What's up?**

_This feels wrong to say over text but… I think I'm in love with you._

**That's a bit sudden. What brought this on?**

_Asshole! You're not gonna say anything about me loving you?!_

**I'm waiting for a good time.**

 

Yuri slams his phone down, feeling embarrassment rolling through him. 

_The hell does that mean?!_

**It means what I said, Yura.**

**But I know you're wondering if I return the feelings.**

_You think?_

**You should work on your patience, Yura.**

_Shut up, Beka. Just tell me!_

He doesn't get a reply until an hour later, when he's almost asleep. 

**I love you too, Yura.**

Yuri throws his phone across the room and curls up on his bed, falling asleep to thought of Otabek loving him. 

* * *

 

He's a mess the next day. He doesn't sleep well during the night, and of course it's obvious to Yakov, who yells himself hoarse. Yuri wants curl up right there on the ice, and sleep. He spent the entire night thinking about Otabek, unfortunately for him. He doesn't text back,  though.  _I'll keep him in the dark, see how he feels then._ Yuuri and Viktor are still talking about their romantic date plans, and Yuri wishes they would shut up. He also wishes Otabek was here with him, then he scolds himself for thinking like that. 

"Yurio!" Yuuri calls to him after practice, as he's staring at the phone, contemplating texting back. 

"What do you want?" He snaps, hastily shoving the phone into his pocket. 

"Well, Viktor and I thought you might want to have a friend to hang out with on Valentine's Day-"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He huffs, taking the phone out of his pocket again. 

"Yurio, Viktor's going to go pick Otabek up from the airport after practice." Yuuri says, looking quite pleased with himself. Yuri can just about feel his soul leaving his body. 

"Why?!" 

"Because you seemed lonely and no one should be lonely on Valentine's Day!"

Sighing, Yuri quickly types in his passcode, brings up the texts, and shoves the phone into Yuuri's face. 

"Read that. Do you really think I want to face that?!" He snaps, trying to be angry, but Yuuri notices that the blonde is about to cry. 

"Oh, Yurio- you just have to tell him you love him." He says softly. "I mean, you do, right?"

"Yes! That's the problem! I don't like having these feelings!" 

"They're normal, it's okay! Calm down, you're going to make yourself sick." Yuuri says. 

"It's your fault! You and Viktor just had to go and do that when you know how I feel!"

"Yurio, seriously! Calm down, it's not the end of the world that you're in love with Otabek."

"Yes it is! And he returns my feelings and I've probably ruined our friendship!"

Yuuri lets out a soft sigh, stepping forward and pulling Yuri into a tight hug. 

"Don't worry. If he loves you, things will probably stay the same." 

"Get off me. I can barely breathe."

He struggles out of Yuuri's grip, glaring. Yuuri doesn't look too disappointed, probably since Viktor has made his way over to them. Yuri scoffs, rolling his eyes. Viktor and Yuuri are too affectionate. 

"Get a room, assholes. That's disgusting."

"Yurio! Don't be so rude! You wound me." Viktor exclaims dramatically, leaning forward to kiss Yuuri on the cheek. 

"Stop being disgusting and affectionate!" Yuri hisses, fixing Viktor with a viscous glare. 

"Oh, stop." Viktor snickers. "You'll be all over Otabek once he gets here."

"Shut up!"

Yuuri looks at the time on his phone, and nudges Viktor. 

"You have to go pick up Yurio's boyfriend, Viktor." He says. 

"Right! Don't fret, little Yurio, I'll bring your knight in shining armor to you!" Viktor chirps. 

"Shut up, Viktor!" Yuri screeches. 

"Okay, okay! I'll be back soon."

* * *

 

Yuri is determined not to hug Otabek, or anything like that, when he gets there. He is going to prove Viktor wrong, and he know Yuuri thinks he is going to hug his friend. He won't. 

He's wrong. 

When Viktor gets back, Otabek with him, Yuri just can't help himself. He hugs his friend, because that's what friends do. They just stand there, hugging each other, Viktor and Yuuri sharing "I told him so" smiles. 

"Are you going to say something or not?" Yuri finds that he missed the sound of Otabek's voice.

"I hate you, Beka."

"I love you too, Yura." 

**Author's Note:**

> So like dad Viktor and mom Yuuri have saved my entire soul.  
> I didn't know how to end it, so- yeah.


End file.
